dagamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Not Here All Night
Not Here All Night is a Five Nights at Freddy's Song written and composed by Will Ryan. It is the fourth track of the Pizza Puppet Panic album, It got remastered. Lyrics 1 Hello, hello, welcome to your first night! In the place where the pizza is hot and the fun brings light! Now you saw us in the local news! What made your thoughts presume this was the job for you? What will you do?! 2 Between 12 AM and the break of dawn! The toys start to glitch from when they power on! You got your cameras and your flashlight! What more is there to need? Just be quick, just be ready, cause they're pretty scary! 1 Be very, very wary as the night goes on! I may be there at the beginning, but not for long! I've pre-recorded messages to keep you alive! (Not here all night!) Chorus Cause I'm the phone guy! I'm here to take the care and the fear! But once the time ends near, I will not be here! Yeah I'm the phone guy! Ring! Ring! These are all the rules I bring! There's not a lot of time before I trust you to survive! I'm the phone guy! Tick! Tock! Watch the hours on the clock! Time has arisen to be careful of decisions you make! I am the phone guy! Yes I am, the phone guy! 3 Hey, hey! How're you doing? Now the first night was fine! But here's a deep dark warning, for the future up ahead so divine! Now you see the pirate cove is a blare, just keep an eye on the guy! And you will be prepared! 4 Now the rest of the bunch, well I'm not too sure! Because the next thing you know they're outside your door! So don't forget my simple methods and just use your lights! Before they take your body and they leave you to die! 2 Be very, very wary that the battery drains! So preserve your only tools and your life remains! Keep the light shining bright for the final night! (Not here all night!) Chorus Cause I'm the phone guy! I'm here to take the care and the fear! But once the time ends near, I will not be here! Yeah I'm the phone guy! Ring! Ring! These are all the rules I bring! There's not a lot of time before I trust you to survive! Cause I'm the phone guy! I'm here to take the care and the fear! But once the time ends near, I will not be here! Yeah I'm the phone guy! Ring! Ring! These are all the rules I bring! There's not a lot of time before I trust you to survive! I'm the phone guy! Tick! Tock! Watch the hours on the clock! Time has arisen to be careful of decisions you make! I am the phone guy! Yes I am, the phone guy! 5 Hey there dude! Glad you're back! The last security guard just couldn't pick up the slack! So now you're the new guy picking up the job! So just please understand; this nightmare never stops! 6 So we build it up from scratch, take the crap, take the stuff that wouldn't work! Cause we all know all the broken stuff just makes you go berserk To add suspension, the tension in this attraction! Check the vents for your protection from the broken down hallucinations! 7 In the past they said that they stuffed you in a suit! You know the cover up story; sounds kind of cute! Just remember now, that everything's gonna be fine! Because your darkest thoughts are all in your mind! 8 Now before I leave I just remembered; we found a toy! A freaking robot with brains! Oh, what a joy! So I'll pass you recordings of the original voice! See, he'll never leave you be, so just listen! you don't have a choice! BRIDGE Take what you have learned! And become the master! Then you'll be safe! When I'm not around! Chorus Cause I'm the phone guy! I'm here to take the care and the fear! But once the time ends near, I will not be here! Yeah I'm the phone guy! Ring! Ring! These are all the rules I bring! There's not a lot of time before I trust you to survive! I'm the phone guy! Tick! Tock! Watch the hours on the clock! Time has arisen to be careful of decisions you make! I am the phone guy! Yes I am, the phone guy! HELLO! HELLO! Category:DAGames Music Category:Pizza Puppet Panic